Charms Cirriculum
First Years #Week One ##Lumos (Wand-Lighting Charm); Single counter-clockwise loop; Easy; Little concentration needed ##Nox (Extinguishing Charm); Flick of the wand; Easy; Little concentration needed #Week Two ##Levioso (Hover Charm); Inward spiral then upward flick; Moderate; determines how heavy of an object can be lifted; Concentration needed ##Alarte Ascendare (Rocket Charm); Quick swish; High; determines how high the object will ascend before falling ##Fluito (Floating Charm); Jab then upward flick; High to very high depending on weight and distance of target; Concentration needed ##Wingardium Leviosa (Levitation Charm); Swish and flick; Low; Visualize your energy coming from your body and lifting the object; Moderate; on the thing, you want to levitate #Week Three ##Reparo (Mending Charm); Inward pointed spiral, continued until the object is fully repaired; Minimal; High; Visualization of the repaired object should be maintained until the object is repaired ##Alohomora (Unlocking Charm); Backward S curving up at the end; None for simple mechanical locks; minimal to very high for locks ranging from complex mechanical to complex magical; Visualization of yourself unlocking the lock #Week Four ##Incendio (Fire-Making Spell); Curved flick up and down; Low to very high depending on the distance of the target and the difficulty of igniting the target; Less needed for a simple light, more needed for a continuous stream of fire on the target to be ignited. ##Locomotor (Locomotion Charm); Full circle with an upward flick toward the target at the end, then pointed where the object should go; Moderate to very high, depending on the distance and weight of the object; Minimal concentration should be maintained on the target object #Week Five ##CHRISTMAS BREAK #Week Six ##Lumos Solem (Sunlight Charm); Single counter-clockwise loop ending with the wand pointed toward the target; Low to very high; determines color and intensity of light; High; the target of the light ##Lumos Numerosa (Dancing Lights Charm); Single counter-clockwise loop, then several rapid counter-clockwise loops; None; High; concentration should be maintained on all the orbs, and determines how many can be created #Week Seven ##Wingardium Leviosa (Levitation Charm); Swish and flick; Medium; Visualize your energy coming from your body and lifting the object; Moderate; on the thing, you want to levitate ###More of a focus on lifting heavier objects now, desks, etc ##Astrictus (Sticking Charm); The infinity symbol starting and ending in the center, encircling the two objects; High; determines how long the objects will remain stuck and how hard they are to separate; Medium; on the two parts that should be stuck together #Week Eight ##Diffindo (Severing Charm); V-Shaped down and up, ending with a swish in the direction to cut; Low; Moderate; The place to cut and depth of the slice ##Spongify (Softening Charm); S-Shape; Moderate; Moderate; The target object; #Week Nine ##Focillo (Warming Charm); Slow clockwise circles that continue while you concentrate; Moderate; Moderate; concentration should be maintained on the target and warmth; ##Infrigido (Chilling Charm); Slow counter-clockwise circles that continue while you concentrate; Moderate; Moderate; concentration should be maintained on the target and cold #Week Ten ##FINAL EXAMS Second Years #Week One ##Gobstone Making ###Charming Stinksap ###Implanting charms to set needed boundaries to shoot out Stinksap ###Melting a glass marble with Incendio (Year 1, Week 3) ###Rounding/Cooling the glass marble into a larger marble with wand ###Applying durability charms ###Switching the air inside the marble with the enchanted Stinksap ####Warning: Overpowering or underpowering will release the stench of stinksap. It's in the Goldilocks zone. #Week Two ## #Week Three ## #Week Four ## #Week Five ##CHRISTMAS BREAK #Week Six ## #Week Seven ## #Week Eight ## #Week Nine ## #Week Ten ##FINAL EXAMS Third Years #Week One ## #Week Two ## #Week Three ## #Week Four ## #Week Five ##CHRISTMAS BREAK #Week Six ## #Week Seven ## #Week Eight ## #Week Nine ## #Week Ten ##FINAL EXAMS Fourth Years #Week One ## #Week Two ## #Week Three ## #Week Four ## #Week Five ##CHRISTMAS BREAK #Week Six ## #Week Seven ## #Week Eight ## #Week Nine ## #Week Ten ##FINAL EXAMS Fifth Years #Week One ## #Week Two ## #Week Three ## #Week Four ## #Week Five ##CHRISTMAS BREAK #Week Six ## #Week Seven ## #Week Eight ## #Week Nine ## #Week Ten ##FINAL EXAMS Sixth Years #Week One ## #Week Two ## #Week Three ## #Week Four ## #Week Five ##CHRISTMAS BREAK #Week Six ## #Week Seven ## #Week Eight ## #Week Nine ## #Week Ten ##FINAL EXAMS Seventh Years #Week One ## #Week Two ## #Week Three ## #Week Four ## #Week Five ##CHRISTMAS BREAK #Week Six ## #Week Seven ## #Week Eight ## #Week Nine ## #Week Ten ##FINAL EXAMS Category:DARP Category:Cirriculum